Avatar: Uprising
by DraconKing
Summary: The Avatar has died and the gangs have uprised. When there is no one to stop them, a group has formed to stop them. With special bending powers, they have risen to stop the Triads.
1. Preview: Characters

**Prologue to _Avatar: Uprising__  
_****Characters  
**

**Aton**: Age: 16

Height: 5' 11"

Weapon: Dragon-Scale Sword

**Efixos**: Age: 16

Height: 5' 11"

Weapon: Air Bow

**Daiyu**: Age: 16

Height: 5' 8"

Weapon: Metal Pole with Spikes

**Kotowa**: Age: 12

Height: 4' 10

Weapon: Acid Blade

**Amari**: Age: 16

Height: 5' 9"

Weapon: Dual Short Swords

**Ellie**: Age: 16

Height: 5' 11"

Weapon: Long Sword

**Justin**: Age: 17

Height: 6' 2"

Weapon: Scythe

**Kanra**: Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Weapon: Long Sword


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The following happened two years prior to current storyline.**

**Aton**

My name is Aton. It's pronounced Ay-tin, for your information. I've got black eyes and dark hair that keeps falling in my eyes. I'm special, not only because I'm a fire-bender, but because I can fire-bend with my mind. Let me start from the beginning.  
When I was ten years old, my father began to teach me in the art of fire-bending and swordsmanship. My family was the only benders in our little village, and we were respected. My father taught me well and we were happy. But when I was eleven, the Triad, a combination of water, earth and fire-bender gangsters, attacked my home. My father was killed, but he revealed to me where I had to go, to the United Forces Training Academy where one of his friends taught. He gave me his long-sword, easily 5 feet and larger than I. It was had a sleek, long, shiny black blade with a particularly strange hilt with a bright red crystal in the center of the pommel, a long handle and two prongs on the end. I escaped my burning village into the wild, venturing from city to city, practicing with my sword and with my fire.

I finally made it to the Training Academy, where I informed my father's friend of the village's demise. He in turn took me in and trained me with his students. There, I met Efixos, a tall, air-bender. He had run away with his twin sister, Amari, from their Air Temple home. Efi had a special ability; he could create weapons out of, literally, thin air. His sister, however, didn't share his ability, but was a fierce bender nevertheless. I met another fellow fire-bender, Ellie, who lost her entire family to the Triads. We all banded together and became friends. We would talk for hours about home and bending skills, which was how I found out about Ellie's ability. Her fire would react to any mood she would be in. Blue for sad, orange for happy and black for angry.

When I was thirteen, I sparred with Ellie and at one point; she cornered me with flames and shot a huge fireball at me. I couldn't escape, but suddenly, the fireball curved and was redirected at Efi. I apologized to him in the infirmary a while later, but he told me that I had something special and that I should train myself better.

When we were fourteen, we decided to run away after the announcement that the trainees would have to relocate to the Earth Kingdom. It wasn't meant to be. That night, the Triad struck killing professors and students. Apparently, Avatar Korra had died at the welcome age of 95. That night, I used my sword, Ryunan. I remember the grisly noise of blade cutting through flesh and bone, the sound of bloody death. Our little band escaped the Academy and trained in the wild and learned to survive and adapt. It was around this time when we decided to do something very few people got away with. Piss off the Triads and live.

Town to town and onward, we traveled everywhere, hunting down major Triad leaders for rewards. We waited for moments to strike, and as we attacked the Triads, we learned from our mistakes, honed our skills and became totally awesome!

Meanwhile, we also learned the true intent of the Triads. They had found out that people with higher levels of chi had special bending abilities. Amazingly, they have scientists…which is really weird because you'd think they're just a bunch of hulking thugs. But they're…different.

Later on, we teamed up with the UF (United Forces FYI) who sent us on random dangerous hit-and-kill missions.

We were later told to form a Special Bending Team, which is kinda new. Basically we had to find the other people with abnormally high chi levels; with a little help from chi trackers (made from the UF).

EPICLY HARD as we would found out on our month long journey.

**Daiyu**

My name is Daiyu, and don't forget it, I have long dark hair and an iron-hard fist.. I'm a metal-bender, but that's not as far as it goes. I can bend liquid metal; I can morph metal into any shape I want. My father was a metal-bender and a smith, but he never wanted me to bend. He wanted me to study so I could become more successful than him. I trained myself secretly until I could run away from home with my pet, Lillium or Lil. When I did, I ran into some Triad members.

Back then, I wasn't strong enough to take down a dozen, maybe a few, but not a dozen. Using my metal staff, I nailed a couple of them, but the others cornered me in a valley with fire. They had already caught Lil in their traps. The Triad stood on the surrounding hills with their smug grins, fire balls lighting in their hands, water collecting around their fingers and rocks hovering about their heads. I was a goner for sure, right?

Not a chance! All of a sudden, one of the fire-benders fell off one of the hills. In his place was a guy dressed in a thin, black coat that was buttoned up to his chest, revealing a black undershirt. His coattail reached down to his ankles and wore in black pants, black gloves and a black belt. He sported a dark black scabbard that hung from a black strap that hung on his right shoulder. A long handle with a hilt shaped like an underlined U. It also had two prongs connected to the end protruded from the scabbard.

Talk about emo! Everything about him was totally black, except his skin. He shook his slick black hair out of his eyes and grinned. But I took the distraction to hide.

"Well, well? I found you again," Black-Boy said cheerfully to a guy with a brightly colored robe and scar. The guy scowled in disgust. But then he looked wary.

"Aton." he hissed. He and his Triad members launched their attacks at the emo, Aton, clouding his figure with dust.

A large ring of fire escaped the smoke plume and sailed into the closest hill. Triad members shrieked as the hill crumbled to the barren ground. A black figure sprang from the smoke, fire twirling all over the place, striking Triad here and there. The figure came to rest on another hill, sword drawn.

"You drew the blade Ryunan. I am honored to be able to fight it once more," Scar sneered, but looked even more cautious. _Ryunan, I've heard of that before!_ I thought.

"Really, I thought you would be scared from the blade that inflicted that scar on you," Aton replied.

"This time, I'll take you to hell!" Scar screamed in fury. He take up a pose as did the other fire-benders, I noticed and began to cast lightning. Lightning exited their fingers and was directed towards Aton. He smiled impishly and didn't move, just stared at the incoming lightning. I was amazed. This guy was either an idiot, or was up to something and I think it was the former. To my surprise the lightning curved around him. He responded with a barrage of fireballs and fire arcs that scalded flesh and burned clothing.

Soon enough, only Scar was standing and even he was burned and dazed. The other guy was standing there, bored with his sword in the earth. I looked at it more thoroughly and my eyes fell on the red stone embedded in the hilt. Suddenly, everything made sense. Well, about the sword.

The sword was a Dragon-Scale sword; a sword born from dragon scales forged in a dragon's flame. My father told me much of Fire Nation skill with swords and the Ryu-category were the best and rarest. It was very distinctive because of the red crystal which, as my father taught me, was a Dragon Crystal, or the source of a Dragon's fire. The crystal could channel its fire through the sword making it fire-resistant, plus with dragon scale, made it extremely resilient.

During the time I used to process the information, the fight had begun and was almost over. Scar couldn't defeat him. It was too much to follow. Scar nearly landed a few hits, but somehow the fireballs simply curved away from their target.

Eventually, the guy in black got bored and did something to finish his opponent off. It was bizarre, entirely. All he did was stare at the scar on his opponent's face, and it started burning. Flames sprouted from the scar, causing the man to scream and fall to the ground.

"What? How?" Scar screamed as he put out the flames. Emo explained his sword, which you already know, but the one fact he added was thus, "A dragon's flame never truly dies. I left a spark in your scar so I could find you." That was interesting to learn. Anyway, some inspector climbed from an assortment of bushes and examined the people.

"Ru Lau," the inspector motioned towards Scar, "Ten-Thousand Yuan. Hu Feng, five-thousand. The rest are petty, but I'll give a hundred each for their capture. Fifteen years old and getting a higher salary than the rest of the world, Aton!"

"It's exhilarating," Emo/Aton replied, accepting a check from the inspector, "See ya'." He waved and walked off. The inspector collected the criminals and left as well.

I, too, left my hiding spot soon after, but I realized that Lil was still gone. I looked for a while, but I didn't see her. She was gone.

I heard a loud laugh, short, but loud. It was Aton, rubbing Lil's brightly colored head. Lil purred almost, her great big eyes showed gratitude towards Black-Boy. She noticed me and jumped near me and lay at my feet.

"Oh, you think it's cool to laugh at someone who's looking for a lost pet?" I asked letting annoyance drip into my voice.

"You owe me," he laughed again. It struck me how annoying this guy was. But I did owe him the favor.

"What do you want?" I asked sullenly.

"You have special abilities as well as earth-bending and metal-bending. You are still weak as you are, but we can change that, Daiyu" he remarked.

"Who's we?" I demanded, "And what makes you so special? And how do you know my name?"

"We as in me and other people. If you haven't noticed, my ability is that fire obeys me. I can't be hurt by fire. I can conjure fire from any place, anywhere, anytime. And for the last one, I'm not answering." He grinned again. I heard a huge thud as a beautiful, full-grown, Red Dragon landed behind him. "Oh and I forgot. I have a pet dragon. Pyro, Daiyu, Daiyu, Pyro."

I thought for a while. I had wanted to run away, but he was right. I was still too weak an earth-bender to hold my own. But, I didn't like being told that by this annoying, emo-looking guy.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, exasperated, "But on one condition."

"Hm?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Before he could think, I socked him in the face.

Hard.

**Efixos**

While Aton was busy saving some metal-bender chick, I was fighting for my life. But let's start from the beginning. My name is Efixos, I have short spiky hair and I hate air-bender traditions.

Anyway, it was a beautiful September, leaves falling; the whole nine yards. I was walking through an Earth Kingdom village known simply as, the Jieshi, or Market. My mission was to locate the person known throughout the two sister cities as the 'Grinder'. If stories were told true, then he was a fierce bender and everyone knows we need benders. My lovely, floating menace of a pet, the air spirit, Sprite, simply bobbed up and down, its air sacs filling, and then releasing. The cool air breezed through my loose sports jacket. Leaves fluttered past my white shirt, like little insects. Rocks crunched under my boots; this is what you hear if you're a trained Air-bender, spiritual or not.

I wondered to the area where the 'Grinder' usually walked by every day, if local rumors were true. Thank the Spirits that it was true, because at that time I met the 'Grinder'. He was tall, even taller than me today, with squinty eyes, short hair and wore a long black robe that nearly covered his feet. He wore a scythe the farmers used during harvest seasons.

I got to the point right away. "Are you the 'Grinder'?"

"Who cares?" he smirked, "But yes."

"I have a proposition for you." I laid it down, using my most persuasive manners of thinking and tone. When I began, he had a dreamy, bored sort of look, but when I finished, he wore a grin that reminded me of a serial killer about to kill a particularly easy victim.

"Special? Am I special?" he asked himself, "Of course. But there's a problem."

"Eh?"

"I don't believe you," he drew his scythe slashed at me, but I evaded.

"I know I'm special," 'Grinder' smiled fiercely, "But I don't think you're special! If you are, beat me and I will acknowledge you!" He donned a skull mask and attacked again, slashing his scythe in a giant circle. I narrowly dodged it, but it still managed to slice my arm up pretty well. I used my air-bending to get me a safe distance away from the scythe and 'Grinder'.

"Prepare to meet doom," I smiled grimly, "Behold, my Air Bow!" I condensed the air in my left hand, shifting it into proper shape and seconds later, the Air Bow with intricate Air markings.

"An Air-Bender! I thought you guys were pacifists!" 'Grinder' sounded surprised. He was more surprised when I launched an Airrow at him.

"Let me say this. I hate Air-Bender traditions," I shot at him again. The Airrow narrowly missed him. He began to earth-bend and launch humongous rocks at me. I condensed air to create an Air Shield. I winced as the rocks hammered my shield. _What force!_ I thought.

I shifted the Air Bow into a sword and charged at the 'Grinder'. He threw rocks at me, but I nimbly dodged them and slashed at him, the air whipping. The sword struck him in the left arm and slashed diagonally, but he swung at me with his scythe from the right. I released my sword, but I was too late and the weapon stabbed into my side. My eyes flashed colors and the icy feeling moved in.

"You got me," 'Grinder' said numbly, "I thought I wouldn't need to do this, but I think I have to. Let me show you why they call me 'Grinder'!" He bent a metal wall from the ground and separated them into chunks. He ground them up into pellets and launched them at me at lightning-fast speed. I dodged the speeding projectiles in time by nimbly rolling away. They whizzed past me nearly slicing my face and lodged themselves in the ground, lifting a large dust cloud. I reformed my Air Bow, and fought the need to scream.

I rose, coughing blood and spittle and fought the sense of vertigo gripping my mind. The 'Grinder' continued to launch his metal projectiles and I continued to dodge. I didn't notice at first, but the projectiles got larger and larger. Soon they were nearly the size of a horse that I began to formulate a plan. Even with Air-Bending, I couldn't dodge the projectiles forever. Plus with my side-wound…

"Sprite," I cried. My faithful air-ball-spirit-pet floated over to me and merged into my air bow and spread onto my arm to my side. Blessed relief spread to my side as Sprite flowed into wound and encased it in cool air. My Air Bow always expanded and grew horns with Sprite mixed in it. I thought it was awesome.

The 'Grinder' looked more exhausted than ever and the long gash across his body created a red stain on his robes.

"It must be hot in those robes," I raised the Sprite-Air-Bow, "let me cool you down!" I shot three Airrows at him, releasing Sprite into one. As my Air Bow returned to its natural shape, 'Grinder' dodged the Airrows and relocked himself into a fierce melee attack. I barely had time to reshape my Air Bow before the scythe slashed across my chest. It hurt like someone had removed my guts and reinserted them with a hook. Why don't you go cut yourself and spray lemon all over yourself, and then let's talk.

I leapt back and grasped my sword firmly. My whole body was either aching or hurting and I was none the wiser.

"Hey! Efixos, my man!" a light voice exclaimed. I looked up my eyes squinting against the harsh light of the sun.

"Aton?" I asked sorely. The slight swag in his step, the eerie confidence, no doubt. It was the one who sent me here. Of course, he now sported a white bandage on his nose. Behind him was some chick with this long black trench coat that reached down to her knees, a gold-trimmed red dress, dark combat boots, metal stick on her back and this wide-brimmed hat. No doubt; another 'special' person.

"You're done? And what's with the bandage?" I asked momentarily forgetting my enemy.

"I'll tell you later," he mumbled, rubbing his nose, "How about you finish this and we go to an inn or somethin'."

"Almost done." I returned my gaze to 'Grinder', "Almost done…"

**Justin**

Hi, I'm Justin, codenamed 'Grinder'. No, I'm not a heartless monster, or the Grim Reaper, no matter how my clothes look. With me sexy wavy hair, I'm the most irresistible man on Earth. Anyway, the Air-bender, Efixos, let me stab him in the side, while his pet-arrow-thing, Sprite got me in the side. In the end, we were stuck in the hospital for a week when I decided to join the team of 'special' people. There, I met the Fire-manipulator, Aton and the Metal-morpher, Daiyu. When we left the hospital, as a way of celebration, Efixos proposed that we go to a bar…against orders from the hospital to drink only water for a week…

"I don't know…Doc said we should stay away from alcohol," I had protested.

"Last time you drank, I had to pay for the damages!" Aton added.

"Alcohol is bad for you," Daiyu admonished.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee y, my life, my liver, my hangover, meh?" Efi grinned impishly.

This is what happened in chronological order:

We arrived and ordered our alcoholic beverages, except for Daiyu who went across the street to a diner for a milkshake.

Everything was fine, Efi just drinking beer after beer after beer; he didn't seem any higher than he was before we came in. In fact, he didn't lose it until he chugged a shot of chocolate milk. Then…hell broke loose. Efi went and blew his top. He started swerving, spluttering and cursing; he was obviously high.

"Oh shit! Was that milk?!" Aton shouted, "Justin, run!" That was one of the greatest pieces of advice I had ever been told. Several seconds later, the bar blew up. Luckily, Aton and I used bending to save ourselves, but a lot of people were hurt real badly. He next day's conversation went like this:  
"Efi, you son of a bitch," Aton grunted. Efi was holding an ice pack to his head. He had passed out so we carried him back to the inn. After, the bar owner forced Aton to pay.

"See? Alcohol is the worst thing to introduce to a teen!" Daiyu pointed out, looking ready to protest the drinking laws.

"It wasn't the beer. It was the milk," Aton rose and left, grabbing his sword.

"Let's go, Ellie doesn't like waiting," he added over his shoulder.

This should be fun.

And tiring.

**Ellie**

I am big on first impressions and my first impression of the North Pole was…It is freakin' cold! I know we need that girl, but it is cold up here.

Anyway, I know a girl up here that was a friend of mine when we were kids. She was an exceptional Water-bender, but she moved back to this Ice land years ago, but we kept in contact. I also mailed my target, so I wouldn't waste time looking for her. Lucky me.

My name is Ellie, Fire-bender. I can transform myself into fire and, depending on my mood, change the color of fire. I generally dress in customary Fire Nation armor that's black. I have dark skin and dark skin which is pretty common for us Fire-benders.

"Kanra!" I called to my friend. She was dressed in typical Water-bender furs, but also wore a flowery blue dress, black vest, blue blouse, black socks and black boots. She also had dark skin and hair. When we were kids, we were called "The Bender twins".

"Hey, Ellie, long time no see, huh?" she grinned, flashing a set of white teeth. We were totally excited to see each other, but we're not good with words so we just went out for noodles.

"Soooo, what brings you to the coldest place in the world?" she asked me through a mouthful of noodle.

"I'm basically looking for some person, but I'll do that later. Right now, I'm gonna drink, eat and laugh. Cheers!" I lifted up my glass, prepared for that hangover.

"Wait you're looking for someone? I'm actually waiting for another person besides you!" she exclaimed in surprise.

_Ohhhhhhhh shit. _Talk about epiphanies. She was a water-bender…and so was my target. She was my target?! Way to screw things up Aton!

"What's wrong?" she looked concerned. Sort of; it's kinda hard to tell if they keep smiling…

Anyway, I told her the story and when I finished…

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed. That about turned everyone's head in our direction.

My eye twitched. "What…?"  
"Sure!" she exclaimed again. Now the guys looked pissed.

"Stop yelling," I hissed, "Let's go."

Basically, things went down pretty fast. We went to her home and got her stuff, talked to her parents and left. We boarded a ship for the United Republic. She and I spent the days waiting talking about bending, which was when I found out she was a Poison-bender.

Finally, we reached our destination, that's all I'm going to call it. For now. I don't see why I have to even write this down, but whatever.

First three words: That was easy!

**Amari**

"WEAK!" the little bastard lashed out again.

I caught the blow with a quick underhand and scooted away. Let me explain. I met the little guy, right? Kid's twelve years old, so you'd think he'd be easy to persuaded, but no, the little cockroach attacks me! The little ass is an Acid-bender, so, damn…

HE finally slowed down to a stop. The little bastard with his blake robe and Acid blade. That's right. ACID blade. Can't let it touch me.

"Getting tired, Air-bender," he grinned. Smug little ass. But I was getting tired and my swords were feeling heavy, my palms were sweating. He moved way to fast, faster than I could react. I felt that blade and its destructive liquid edge bite away at my skin.

_Don't let anyone see it if you have to,_ he said. _Damn it, Efixos, I'm using it!_

I and held my short swords together and through the holes on their ends, I began to twirl them. A wall of air encircled me and was sucked into the blades. As the air left, my blades had turned into a shruikan-like weapon.

"Wh-what was that?" the kid looked at me with incredulous eyes.

"The spiritual release of one's chi, spreading and reshaping one's bending weapon," I lifted my shruikan-blade-thing, "That's what this is." I launched it before he could react, its deadly blades spinning and creating huge gusts of air.

"Shit!" he cursed and ducked, but was blasted away by a large gust of air. My shruikan came back and I caught it again. The kid remained kneeling on the ice. He cracked a hole in the surface of the ice and slipped his hand in.

He murmured something. "What was that?" I called out, "Giving up."

"Bitch, eat this!" he laughed as a large creature rose from the icy ground behind him.

"What…is that?!" I asked horrified. Before me was a giant serpent with blue scales and long spines. It roared its deep roar.

"Behold, the Leviathan! It's over" he screamed triumphantly, "Good-bye Air-bender!"

Everything went black after that.

When I came to, I was feeling a strange, warm sensation. The kid was healing me!

"What the hell?!" I winced in pain.

"Calm down," he said, "Your side is totally wrecked." I felt something slither onto my hand. It was a serpant-like creature.

"Leviathan?!" I screamed.

The kid stared at me stressed. "He turned back to his original form."

"Since when did you talk so much? First, you try to kill and now…" I muttered.

"You want to talk me away from this place?" he sounded like a child he really should have been.

"Sure." Damn my side hurt…The kid helped me up and we set out. Simple. Ish.

**Aton**

Back to me huh…Anyway, we got everyone together and took them to the new Special-Bending Headquarters. Basically a fort inside a series of hills. And we lived happily, ever after…

Yeah. Load of shit. Life got hard, but friendships were sealed. Hey, what better way to make friends than to cover the other's back?


End file.
